


Undercover Agent

by walking_through_autumn



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Scenes, Gen, Mild Gore, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_through_autumn/pseuds/walking_through_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen Walker is an Agent of the Order, and a darn good one at that. When he comes across a string of victims with missing body parts, he is willing to go to great lengths to solve the case – even if it involves cross-dressing and giving a lap dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Agent

**Author's Note:**

> This had been posted and update on ff.net. Now that I'm writing for it again, I figured it would be good to have a copy on AO3 as well. I hope readers here will enjoy :) 
> 
> Warnings: Character Death, Cross-Dressing, Gore, (Possible) Sexual Situations, Violence. If there are more they will be listed at the beginning of every new chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: This applies to the whole story – I do not own D.Gray-man and will never presume that I do.

It was dark, hot, and almost impossible to move in the heavy coats they’ve been handed. Nights at Vatral were already harsh – a city known for its crime rate, the sheer immorality of the place was astounding, deepening and bringing attention to itself even more so when night beckoned. With the addition of neon lights sprinkled all around the city and a teeming mass of people moving through narrow streets, summer nights were made all the more mysterious, muggy and dangerous. And if one were attempting to track down a crazed murderer as Toma and his team were, having to push past people and squeeze through crowds, well – things really couldn’t get any worse.

“ _Damnit_.”

The mission had started well; it was easy, even. Just follow the target and when the target had made contact with the pub owner, they were given the green light to seize him. That was twenty minutes and three streets ago. Now Toma was nearly blinded by sweat. He just barely caught sight of their target slipping away from the rowdy street party into an alley. Gesturing for his team to follow, Toma ran as silently as possible into the alley, stopping at the turning inside.

_How had the bastard slipped away so fast_? Toma frowned, peering around the wall and drawing back immediately, having spotted their target near the dustbins. He slid down and breathed heavily for a while, giving time for his team members to catch up and gather around him. When they did and they were a black mass barely visible in the low light, Toma saw that everyone was as breathless as he was, their features hidden by their hoods.

Toma was the leader, and as the leader the actions and outcome were entrusted to him. But Toma didn’t know whether to trust himself. He looked at the recruit who had proven himself in the few months he’d been in the force. Toma whispered to the shortest of the three – “We can’t get a good shot. Doug?”

Doug looked back, trying desperately to stop panting. The smoke and noise from the crowded street they’d just exited was still stinging his eyes, ringing in his ears. Everything was a little too overwhelming. In the sudden wake of silence and darkness surrounding them, he narrowed his eyes and tried to ignore the hair flattened against his forehead with sweat. He smiled grimly. He knew the place, could recite the codes in his sleep.

“We can take cover at A193. Look, he’s moving toward B980, if we take A193 or D833, we can ambush him.”

Everyone in the team was equipped with a gun for this high-profile case. Doug gripped his gun tightly, lips pressed into a thin line. The dark cloak covered his hand and gun, leaving only a bare outline.

It didn’t fool Toma. He could see the tremors. Could feel his heart beating as fast as Doug’s must be. He eyed the shaking hand with concern. But now was not the time for that. They had a target to seize.

“Sounds like a plan – ”

“No, wait.”

_It is not the time to wait_! Toma suppressed the urge to growl at his team’s third member. “What now, Bazu?” Bazu’s bulky figure loomed over them, his eyes were panicked.

“He’s not going for B980! A193 will frickin’ expose us! We have to go somewhere else – ”

“Target’s moving,” Doug said in a small, tight voice. He lifted himself up on his haunches, ignoring the strain. “ _Bazu_ , we have to close in soon, before he joins the civilians – ”

Toma cursed. There was no more time to discuss. “Just follow, guys!”

Springing up, they dashed further into the alley, stopping just at the corner the man had turned and peering around it again. Halfway down the dirt-strewn alley, the man had his shoulders hunched and was speaking in a low voice to someone at a wooden door. They could just barely discern his lips moving, teeth glinting in the low lamp light.

“He’s entering the bar – ”

“That’s why I said we can’t take A193 – ”

“Look, just, _keep quiet_.” Toma massaged his temples, thinking quick. “We can’t get at him when he’s in the bar, there’ll be too many people – ”

“Let’s get at him _now_ – ”

Toma wanted to scream. This mission was supposed to have ended twenty, thirty minutes ago – he wanted out of the place, safe back at Headquarters where trained interrogators will take over their job instead. Their target laughed, a horrible, shrill laugh that just seemed to mock them even more over their failure, and Toma could hear the swing of the wooden door. They were running out of time. And they just couldn’t arrive at a consensus.

In their hurried whispers they didn’t catch the click of approaching footsteps and a swish of heavy cloth.

And they didn’t notice it either when there was glint of dull metal in the low lamplights, a smile widening and opening to croon,

“ _Game’s over, boys_.”

_Oh shit._

Doug froze. The low, husky voice had been accompanied by the sound of a gun being cocked. A gun cocked against his head, to be very specific. He spun around, staring up at a barrel and, beyond that, another black-cloaked man. Doug’s thought processes drew a blank. A193, B980, whatever it was he and Bazu were arguing about – they were all inconsequential on a stage where a gun _was pointed against **his** head_. He swallowed, could feel Bazu and Toma gasp and tense beside him.

All the time they had thought they outnumbered their target three-to-one – and before them stood their target’s forgotten partner, a positively demonic grin lighting up his countenance under the heavy darkness of Vatral’s night.

There wasn’t even time to scream before the trigger was pulled and a crack echoed in the alleyway.

“ _Simulation over. Simulation over. All personnel, please exit Simulation Area. Simulation over. Simulation over. All personnel –_ ”

The shout was still trapped in Doug’s throat when lights flickered on, throwing their would-be-killer into relief. They blinked. Darkness was gone, only harsh fluorescent lights taking its place. Their lamp light had vanished.

“ – _please exit Simulation Area. Simulation over. Simulation over. All personnel –_ ”

What just – they had a mission, they were in the middle of one of the hottest summer nights in Vatral, cackles from the crowd still ringing faintly in their ears and their hearts still beating loud and fast, blood rushing in their heads –

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!”

Oh. That didn’t belong to the scene. Now they remembered.

Doug cringed, not daring to look behind him. Now that the lights were switched on and he could see clearly, he felt stupid. His face burned. In front of him their gun-holder sighed and lowered his gun, pulling down the cloak’s hood to reveal white hair. Allen Walker offered them a sympathetic smile.

Around them, the alleyway slowly dissolved into clean white space, green lines blinking and criss-crossing each other to form three dimensional squares in the air. Smoke was replaced by the sterile smell of air-conditioning, noise by cool stillness and the electronic voice cutting off abruptly over the sound system. The sweat collecting between their clothes and skin, their hearts racing and the cold dread in their throats – those were all too real, however. Doug turned around, not quite daring to lift his eyes from the floor yet.

Kanda Yu, their “target”, strode towards them, his countenance dark and threatening. They were at a distinct disadvantage, Doug realized as Kanda and his shadow towered over them, unaffected while the three of them squirmed in a sweaty tangle. Doug had the terrible thought that they were going to be chewed up and spat out only half alive by the demon of the Order – Kanda Yu, first rate Agent, with the biggest stick of the century up his arse. Doug’s lips didn’t even twitch at the thought.

“You, Toma,” Kanda jabbed a finger, “ _what were you supposed to do_?”

Toma gulped. “Sir. I was to lead the team to capture the target, sir.”

Kanda scowled. “And what did you do _instead_?”

“I, well – I didn’t lead the team well and lost sight of the target. I am sorry, si – ”

“ _Sorry_?” Kanda hissed. “There’s no such thing as “sorry” in the real world, Toma! Get that into your head! A mistake is a mistake, and you’ll pay for it with blood!” Toma winced. His mouth opened and at the sight of Kanda’s glare closed again. Kanda apparently took that as meek compliance.

“You, Bazu!” Another finger jab as he moved on to the next unfortunate target. “What did _you_ do wrong?”

Bazu had never been quite as constrained as Toma. “Sir, I said we should not use area A193. But I do not see anything wrong with that!”

“ _The hell it isn’t_! What were the other options? There was nothing. No. Where. Even D833 was a stretch. What, you wanted to be the hero, jump out and confront him, guns waving mad?”

Bazu flushed a deep red. “That’s not – ”

“Not fair? Not right? _I don’t care_. Next time, think before you speak _wrongly_ and confuse everyone! Toma is your leader, and if there is nothing wrong with the plan, you damn well shut up and listen. Doug!” He barked. Doug jumped.

“Sir.”

“Instead of arguing pointlessly with your partner, keep your eye on your target and talk to your leader! And this one goes for all of you! Why the hell didn’t _any of you_ notice Walker creeping up?”

They fidgeted.

“Damn right you should be ashamed! You _knew_ the target had partners, you _knew_ he would never work alone, and Walker had been tracking all of you since twenty bloody minutes ago! Beansprout was just being fucking annoying” – Allen glared – “by “ _giving you a chance_ ” and not stopping this and failing you on the spot. Why weren’t you concentrating! Keep your head next time, or you will _die_ out there. Is that clear!”

“Yes, sir,” they muttered, shoulders drooping.

Sending them one last glare, Kanda stalked out of the room, brushing past Allen deliberately. Allen narrowed his eyes at him, but didn’t say anything. When the door slammed close an uncomfortable silence was left in its wake.

Allen sighed. “Loathe as I am to say it, Kanda’s right this time, guys.”

Bazu snapped his head up, most likely deciding that he could attempt to argue it out with Kanda’s rival. “But – ”

Allen held his hand up, stern. “It _was_ careless. Your communication was all over the place. You were all doing well at the beginning, what happened?”

Toma felt the shame continue to weigh down on him. “We started to panic once the target entered the crowd and we were losing sight of him, sir.”

Allen nodded. “That led to everyone being high-strung, then?”

Bazu had a sour look on his face even as he acquiesced. Doug simply looked down.

Allen shrugged, peeling off the heavy black cloak with the move. “Well, it was a pretty terrible simulation – but we all have that every now and then. Just assess it and learn. At least it’s not in the real world, isn’t it? Cheer up.”

Toma looked up with some glimpse of hope in his eyes. He missed the flicker of a smirk in Allen’s eyes.

“Honestly, it’s already quite impressive that you memorized the codes so quickly. Since we gave the Southern Vatral ones to your team only yesterday. Quick thinking there, Bazu, Doug.”

Bazu scratched his head. Doug smiled uncertainly, eyebrows knitted together.

“It only makes sense then” – he grinned – “that you’ll be able to work out the routes and codes of Central, Western and Eastern Vatral by Monday, wouldn’t it?”

The smiles slipped from their faces.

Digging out three packets from the coat pocket, Allen tossed it to them, flashing another smile. “I’ll see you three in the training rooms this afternoon, then. We have a lot to do after this morning’s performance. Cheer up! And good morning, gentlemen.”

Toma, Bazu and Doug stared in horror as Allen went out the same door Kanda did, humming cheerfully under his breath. He had the grin he wore when he pointed the gun in Doug’s face.

When the door closed this time Bazu let out a groan. Toma sighed and clapped Doug on the shoulder, smiling with sympathy as Doug’s blank eyes remained fixated on the door. The poor boy looked like he was about to go into shock.

“And that’s why we say, Doug…that Allen Walker is the true demon in the Order.”

.

On an ordinary day, Allen would have snapped at Kanda and demand that he be nicer to the recruits. After all, Kanda was fortunate enough to have had Agent Tiedoll as his trainer when he was a recruit, though that didn’t seem to help any for his rudeness and temper. Allen just had to have the luck to be a recruit in the same year – things haven’t changed since their early days of petty insults and being both thrown into the simulated deserts to fight their way out; now it was up a notch where they were both highly-ranked Agents of the Order, hurling petty insults at each other and throwing their recruits into simulated deserts. So Allen hated it when Kanda was right and he couldn’t argue back.

Yet Toma, Bazu and Doug usually worked well as a team, so perhaps that should have been the first indication that something was off, that day.

He refused to think more of it. At the control room he handed the cloak back to Kie and stretched, feeling light without the heavy material on his shoulders. A yawn threatened to slip out.

“Thanks, Kie. Temperature was absolutely stifling.”

“Agent Walker.”

Kie looked amused. The cloak was pushed into a closet where it was automatically hung and air-dried, both men used by now to the shrill metallic clangs of the machine. Kie updated the records quickly, golem fluttering as he did so. “Been working Recruit Doug hard again?”

“He needs it if he wants to survive crime in Vatral. Anything for me?”

Kie’s screen was a maze of numbers and columns that only he could understand. There was just no way Allen was going to find his instructions on the screen through sheer force of will. Kie made shooing motions with his hand, making Allen stand back. “Yeah, Section Chief Reever just sent this in – Chief Komui wants to see you.” A few more clicks and a section of symbols were highlighted in red. “Said to go there after this simulation.”

“A mission?”

Kie grinned, fingers flying over the keys. “You’re our best undercover agent, after all.”

“I’m guessing you say that to Kanda too.”

“No thanks. He’ll slice me. Will think I poisoned his soba, praising him. Man’s as high strung as a coil.”

“Hmm, maybe one day that stick will be removed from his arse.” Kie snorted as Allen slipped the gun back into the row of simulation weapons. “Thank you, Kie.”

Kie waved, going back to the maze of numbers, probably creating the swamps of Northern Vatral for the next simulation group. Allen chuckled, remembering when he had to fight through the swamps in his recruit days. If he were to set it as the next exercise for Toma and his group…Allen rubbed his hands, almost regretting that he might be getting a mission soon, which would put his teacherly duties aside. He really, _really_ hoped it wasn’t an undercover mission, just some normal, petty crime was exciting enough. The last time he went undercover Komui had to drill physics into his mind so he wouldn’t expose his position, and hadn’t that work out well?

Chief Komui had a brilliant mind – borderline insane, half the staff suspected, but brilliant all the same. He had single-handedly driven the crime rate down by percentages in the double digits the first year he came on the job. It likely had something to do with the new technology he invented and installed in the place, simulations and all, which made life hell for all recruits. Still, it was a work of a sharp mind, even if Section Chief Reever had raised his eyebrow at that claim and resumed chasing after him to get government paperwork done.

Allen grinned at the thought of their giant procrastinator. It’d be good to talk to Komui again, he had been out for work in the past week. He’d knock on the door and hear the familiar sound of piles of paper toppling and Komui attempting to hide his latest invention.

It was then the second indication that the day was not quite right arrived as he knocked and received a sombre “come in”. No rush of paper toppling, no sounds of a hastily hidden crowbar. Allen’s eyebrows jumped to his hairline.

“Chief Komui?” Peeking in, he was greeted with papers overflowing the table and a tired face popping up above the mountain a moment later. Komui nodded.

“Allen."

“You called for – _woah_.”

A flurry of golems rushed out the door, making Allen duck his head. The swarm of them flew down the stairwell, heading for the control centre. When Allen managed to slip in and close the door, he could see the images Komui had downloaded from the golems.

All thoughts of wondering what Komui had been up to disappeared. Allen’s question died in his throat, his jaw dropped slightly. Surely the amount of red was imagined. Even after having worked in the service for years –

“Chief – ”

“This just came in, Allen,” Komui said, a sigh caught in his throat. The man’s spectacles were glinting dully in the pale morning light cast through the window. He was normally a cheerful man, almost like a silly uncle to Allen – Allen’s heart sank at the sight of dark circles around his eyes. Komui shook his head, removed his hand from its place at his temple and went on. “Do you remember the Suman Dark case?”

_Remember_? He clenched his fist. Of course he remembered. Allen more than remembered it. It was a case that was never solved. Suman Dark, brilliant leader of the Beder Company, was found one morning with his right arm missing and drowning in a pool of his own blood. It was the first case Allen hadn’t been able to solve, despite having gone undercover for several rival robotics company to get at the roots of what had appeared to be a straight-forward, if tragic case. His eyes hardened at the memory of the tear-streaked faces of Dark’s wife and daughter.

“Yes.”

Komui’s lips pressed into a thin line. “It seems the same person struck again,” he waved his remote control and clicked on a button, the pictures all zooming out until only one remained in full view. “Daisya Barry, promising understudy of the Focence Association, was found murdered in his apartment. His legs were missing.”

“His…legs.”

Komui held on a button and brought his arm sharply down, bringing the focus away from Daisya Barry’s unseeing eyes to his hips. Komui smiled again, mirthless. Allen hissed.

“As you can see, the killers didn’t show any respect for the poor boy.”

That was a mild way of putting it. His genitals were splattered with dark blood and, courtesy of the human body’s final act of humiliation, excrement was mixed with the pool of red. They wouldn’t have been able to see all of these if his legs were still attached – only two short stumps remained to show where they would have been. Allen swore.

“Was it – ”

“Test results came out. His legs were severed, _then_ he was killed.”

_The same as for Dark. What kind of sick person would…_

“That’s your job to find out, Agent,” Komui said, closing the images and allowing only the morning light to illuminate them. He massaged the bridge of his nose while Allen let it all sink into him. “Find the connections between these cases. The files on Beder and Focence, Dark and Barry.” A neat set of files, bound in black, was handed over to him. “Report to me in a week max. Then you might have to do whatever undercover job you’ll need to. And – ”

He looked at Allen, a calculating look in his eyes. When he saw Allen’s expression, sickened but determined, if a little puzzled at the sudden stop, he smiled a little more sincerely. He remembered the bumbling recruit, proudly stating his naïve aspiration to change the world, and he thought he saw the same old fifteen year old in this twenty year old man’s eyes. If anyone could solve the case, Allen Walker would be that someone.

Komui lifted a dusty file, frowning down at it. After a few more seconds of deliberation he placed it on the top of the stack held in Allen’s arms. His voice, after a period of silence during which Allen tried to decipher Komui’s scrawl, was wearier than Allen had ever heard before.

“Read up on the Bookmen, Allen – I have a bad feeling about all of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
